nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eastsiders
The Eastsiders is a gang seen in Need for Speed: Underground. The group consists of Eddie, Chad, Kurt and Todd. The player must race the group before ultimately racing against Eddie and his girlfriend - Melissa. Members 'Eddie' Eddie is the main antagonist of Need for Speed: Underground. Eddie is a Caucasian male with brown hair and a fairly strong build. He is seen with a white tank top and jeans. The player will encounter Eddie at the beginning of the title. Eddie is the best racer in Olympic City and constantly mocks the player's driving skills. Eddie drives a dark gold Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 with the following upgrades: an Eastsiders vinyl, sponsor stickers, wide body kit, rear spoiler, and a carbon fibre hood. The hood has an orange and black vinyls with white decals. Eddies car depicts a Falcon like bird as his cars bit beast. 'Chad' Chad is a minor antagonist and member of The Eastsiders in Need for Speed: Underground. The player must challenge and defeat Chad in order to race against Eddie. Chad is seen driving a Toyota Celica GT-S during the first few races within Underground Mode although he is later seen driving a Honda S2000. Chads car depicts a Mystical Dragon as his cars bit beast. 'Kurt' Kurt is a minor antagonist and member of The Eastsiders in Need for Speed: Underground. The player must challenge and defeat Kurt in order to race against Eddie. Kurt drives an Acura RSX Type-S in the beginning, but later swaps it for a Mazda RX-7. Kurts car depicts a Triceratops dinosaur as his cars bit beast. 'Todd' Todd is a minor antagonist and member of The Eastsiders in Need for Speed: Underground. The player must challenge and defeat Todd in order to race against Eddie. Todd is seen driving a Mitsubishi Lancer ES during the first few races within Underground mode although he is later seen driving a Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX. Todds car depicts a Phoenix like bird as his cars bit beast. Gallery 'Members' Eddie.png|Eddie eastriders nfsu1.jpg|The Eastsiders together 'Cars' Eddies Wagen.png|Eddie's Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 nfs underground toyota celica chad.jpg|Chad's Toyota Celica nfs underground acura rsx kurt.jpg|Kurt's Acura RSX nfs underground mazda rx-7 kurt.jpg|Kurt's Mazda RX-7 Nfs underground mitsubishi lancer todd.jpg|Todd's Mitsubishi Lancer ES Nfs underground mitsubishi eclipse gsx todd.jpg|Todd's Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX Trivia *The Eastsiders logo can be seen on cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City. *The Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 in Need for Speed: World is available with Eddie's paint job. *The Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 "Underground Signature Edition" in Need for Speed: The Run appears with Eddie's paint job. It is part of the Underground Challenge Series pre-order bonus as well as the Heroes and Villains DLC Pack. *A Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec II appears with Eddie's paint job in the Need for Speed Heroes Pack for Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012). Quotes 'Eddie' *"Is that supposed to impress me?" *"Dude you bore me. Here's some cash take a cab, you'll get home faster. Yo, Taxi!" *"Let's do this! IT'S ON!" 'Chad' *''"Hey yo small time; wassup, name's Chad. And I'm itchin' to blow you off the Sprint course."'' *''"You challengin' my Sprint skills, I be takin' all your bills, y'know what I'm sayin'?"'' *''"You steppin' to me? Way out of your league, small time! Oh well, easy money."'' *''"It's on now small time! And I'm takin' you out for real!"'' *''"Yo, how weak is that? I was beat by a small time soapbox! I can't freakin' believe it!"'' *''"Shut down by a fool? That's so outta control!"'' 'Kurt' *''"Hey, I'm Kurt. I think I'll be takin' it easy on you like Jose. I'm gonna enjoy knockin' you down."'' *''"Oh, look out! I got some boost now, punk! You are so history!"'' *''"Oh, Kurt's got some juice now. Check those bottles, punk! So, how much space you want?"'' *"Hey, I'd love to chat, catch up some time. How about a wait for you at the finish line?" *"Hey, yo, punk! Check out my new ride! You thought I was bad before? Hah, that was nothin'!" *''"Think I'm ''gonna cave like that wussy Jose? Man, I've got top spot! I ain't never lettin' go." *''"Me?! Beat by a punk?! WEAK!!!"'' *''"No way... You knocked me down for number 1!"'' 'Todd' *''"Ya looking to race, ya got it! I'll beat ya quick!"'' *''"You know what? You'd better not take a look under my hood. I don't wanna scare ya too much before we race!"'' *''"I can't believe it! That was so freakin' weak! Eddie's freakin' all over me! Man, I'm goin' on vacation!!!"'' Category:Crews Category:Characters in Need for Speed: Underground Category:Antagonists